First Double Date
by Murasaki no Musume
Summary: Milliana punya pacar! lalu ngajakin Erza double date... gimana ya ceritanya? Flame boleh kok, DLDR ada pengumuman buat Crazy Because of Him disini


**First Double Date?!**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

First Double Date © Murasaki No Musume [MnM(?)]

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo (maybe), JerZa, Milliana x …? , Crack pair, MultiChap tapi paling cuma dua chap(?), DLDR, AU, OOC, DLDR, Flame diperbolehkan asal masuk akal, bahasa sehari-hari, de el el. XD

Genre: Romance, Humor, Family

Rate: T

A/N: Saya harap kalian suka dan meninggalkan review. Happy Reading Minna-sama~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lucy…" panggil Erza bagaikan orang tak punya jiwa saat dirinya memasuki ruang kelasnya, 12A. Si gadis berambut scarlet itu benar-benar bingung harus ngapain sekarang. Besok dirinya akan _double-date_ sama Milliana—orang yang sudah dianggap adik oleh Erza walau bukan adik kandung—dan pacarnya Milliana.

"Loe kenapa 'Za?" tanggap Lucy yang berada di kursi di depan Erza—Erza duduk di paling belakang, dan Lucy di depannya. "Loe gak diputusin kan sama Jellal?" tanya Lucy khawatir.

"I-itu…" Erza terbata-bata dalam menjelaskan—malah sekarang gayanya menjadi seperti Aziz Gagap gitu lah, benar-benar tidak seperti Erza yang biasa. "Gue d-diajak _double-date_ sama si Milliana." Jelasnya.

"HAH?!" Lucy cengok sesaat. Dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Milliana yang dianggapnya agak culun itu. "Emm.. Bukannya gue ngehina Mill-chan ya, tapi, gue gak bisa bayangin pacarnya Milliana kayak gimana." Katanya. Memang sih, Lucy itu hanya kenal Milliana di luarnya, karena Lucy cuma pernah bekerjasama dengan Milliana saat _sparing_ basket kelas 11 dulu, sementara sekarang Milliana sudah pindah sekolah, maka Lucy tidak ada _contact_—dan tidak mau _contact_ lagi dengannya.

Erza menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke meja sekolahnya. "BANTUIN GUEEE LUCE… _Fashion_… _Make Up_…" raungnya.

Lucy_ ill-feel _sesaat ngeliat tingkah sahabatnya itu, lalu menarik nafas. "Okay…" katanya. "Entar gue temenin loe ke toko baju, gue bantuin loe pilih baju buat _date_. Loe tinggal siapin duitnya sama bilang tempat loe bakal jalan deh, fashionnya beres sama gue hehehe." Mata Erza berkaca-kaca karena terharu mendengar kata-kata Lucy barusan. "tapi traktir gue _crepes_ yeh!" Muka Erza yang tadinya terharu jadi nangis beneran karena uang jajan—sekaligus tabungannya—sepertinya akan habis.

"Iya aja deh Luce," kata Erza lagi. Entah kenapa kalau masalah _date_ dan fashion, Erza bakal ngikutin Lucy.

—Skip Time—

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, Erza dan Lucy langsung lari-lari keluar kelas lalu turun tangga, dan keluar sekolah. Lalu sebuah taxi berwarna biru lewat di depan mereka. "TAXI!" Teriak Lucy bagai toa berjalan(?). Dan si supir taxi pun langsung berhenti.

"Antar kami ke Central Fashion Mall!" katanya.

"Eh?" Erza bingung sejenak. Dari kecil dirinya hampir tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di Mall itu, makanya Erza tidak terlalu tahu tentang itu.

"Baiklah Mbak," balas supir taxi itu yang di tanda pengenalnya tercantum nama "Mest Gryder". Lucy melotot—sampai-sampai matanya terlihat mau keluar(?)—ketika si supir tadi mengatakan "mbak" … _"loe kira gue mbak-mbak apa?!"_ katanya dalam hati.

Singkat kata, karena dalam perjalanan mereka pun tidak ada kemacetan ataupun rintangan seperti topeng monyet parade di tengah jalan ataupun meteor jatoh(?) dan titan menyerang mendadak(?), mereka pun sampai di Mall tersebut.

"Za, loe gak pernah ke sini ya?" tanya Lucy. Erza cuma ngangguk-ngangguk karena bengong ngeliat tempat yang dipenuhi oleh baju-baju yang lagi ngetrend.

"Nah, ayo kita ke toko langganan gue yang namanya Magnolia," Ajak Lucy berseri-seri sambil menggandeng (baca: nyeret) Erza ke tempat toko langganan Lucy berada. "Nah, cobain ini baju!" kata Lucy memberikan setumpuk baju—yang berenda, gaun, kaos, sampai baju _maid_—pada Erza.

"L-luce, loe gila ye? Gue bukannya mau cosplay oi…" kata Erza sweatdrop. Walau pada akhirnya ia menyerahkan baju _maid_ itu ke kasir untuk dibeli. Entah untuk apa dirinya membeli kostum seperti itu. Mungkin cosplay.

"Eh iya!" kata Lucy mengingat sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat amat penting. "Besok emang loe kemana _date_ nya?" tanya Lucy _innocent_ pake banget. Erza pun bergubrak-ria.

"Ke Magnolia Mall" Balas Erza setelah puas bergubrak-ria.

"Buset… Mall baru yang itu yang katanya gedenya kaya kingkong dan punya _view_ dan tempat nongkrong berupa pantai itu?!" kata Lucy tanpa titik koma. Tidak salah memang kalau kata orang-orang dia manusia ter-update di sekolah. Soal mall yang baru aja dia udah tau…

"Iya," balas Erza singkat dan kembali mencoba baju lain.

"Hei kalian… Kalian ngapain sampai-sampai ke tempat ini segala?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar untuk Lucy dan Erza.

"Jellal?!" balas Lucy kaget karena cowok berambut biru ini muncul bagai hantu—tanpa pemberitahuan dan ngangetin—di belakangnya.

"Jell-kun?!" tanya Erza salah tingkah di depan pacarnya. Ya memang selalu begini… Erza selalu salting di depan Jellal.

"Hmm…?" tanya Jellal. "Kamu sama Lucy ngapain eh?" kata Jellal sambil tersenyum menggoda(?) membuat Erza klepekan sejenak.

"A-aku sama Lucy milih baju buat besok, kamu sendiri ngapain?" Balas Erza sekalian nanyain kenapa si Jellal ada di sini.

Untuk sekedar info: Jellal adalah anak Universitas Magic Council semester 1 jurusan kedokteran; punya kembaran bernama Mystogan yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Lucy dan Erza, SMA Fairy Tail. Dia masuk ke SMA Fairy Tail karena tidak lulus dan lalu menjadi sekelas dengan Lucy dan Erza.

"Aku sama temen-temen dari Univ, sekalian nyari makan, Za." Katanya. "Tapi malah ngeliat kamu, makanya aku ninggalin temen-temen yang lain." Jelasnya membuat Erza tambah _blushing_.

"Jellal, kamu ikut pilih baju aja buat Er-chan!" ajak Lucy, Jellal pun langsung terkekeh ga jelas, entah ngebayangin apa kali ya? Yang jelas sekarang Jellal ikut milih baju buat Erza.

Jellal yang diakui memang _perfectionist _langsung liat sana-sini, cari-cari baju yang pas buat Erza. Lalu dirinya menemukan sebuah kemeja tangan panjang berwarna putih polos dengan renda menghiasi bagian kiri dan kanan kancingnya. "coba kamu pake ini!" kata Jellal. Mata Lucy langsung berbinar-binar, _"tepat banget pilihan loe, 'Lal!"_ batinnya menggebu-gebu.

Erza masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya, "Gimana?"

"_Fantastic!"_ seru Lucy dan Jellal bersamaan. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi mereka bisa kompak di saat seperti ini.

"Sekarang tinggal cari bawahannya…" kata Lucy. Lalu saat dirinya sedang berbicara, seketika dia melihat sebuah rok berwarna biru berenda dipakai oleh _mannequin_ di toko tersebut. "Nah! Ini saja."

"Okay, coba kamu coba deh 'Za," kata Jellal menyodorkan rok biru berenda itu.

Erza kembali masuk ke kamar ganti dan lalu tak lama kemudian keluar dengan kemeja putih tadi dan rok biru tua berenda itu. Fantastis! Semuanya terlihat kontras dan sesuai dipakai olehnya.

"Kawaii…" puja Lucy. "Besok pake nih rok ye! Jangan lupa! Kalo perlu besok gue ingetin.." katanya.

"I-iye, tenang aja sih loe haha." Balas Erza.

"Hei manis, sudah kubayar nih bajunya." Kata Jellal. Erza langsung menghadapkan muka ke arah yang berlawanan_ "Sial. Dia terlalu…" _batinnya.

**.**

**.**

—Keesokan harinya—

Sabtu, tanggal 26 September 2013

Rumah Erza Scarlet.

_**The sun goes down the stars come out**_

_**And all that count is here and now**_

_**My universe will never be the same—**_

_Ringtone _ponsel Erza yang merupakan lagunya "The Wanted" kesukaan Erza berbunyi. Saat melihat layar HPnya itu, ia pun mengetahui yang meneleponnya adalah Jellal, ya jelas langsung tahu karena ia membacanya. #garing

"Kenapa? Aku berangkat sama Mama, 'kan kamu tau gimana orangtuaku itu…" kata Erza malas. Orangtuanya Erza itu super protektif, makanya Erza juga pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi. _Backstreet _lah bahasa kerennya.

"Oh, oke _babe_, aku tunggu di lantai dasar. Kamu pasti belom makan 'kan? Ku tratir deh."

Erza sedikit terkekeh. "tau aja.." katanya. "Oke, thanks. Bye…"

"Erza, udah mau pergi?" teriak nyokapnya Erza yang modis dan gaul walau cerewet. Dia cuma nganterin Erza ke Magnolia Mall, lalu dirinya sendiri akan pergi Galuna Mall untuk arisan. Yah, ngumpul, ngegossip, arisan, foto-foto dan sebagainya. _You all_ _know_ lah… EMAK-EMAK. *ditimpukin high heels sama nyokapnya sendiri*

"Udah Mom, ayo.." balas Erza dan langsung menjinjing tasnya yang berwarna biru muda. Tak lupa menebarkan sedikit parfum pada kemeja yang ia beli kemarin.

"Kamu rapi amat sih, kaya mau ngedate aja…" kata ibunya. Entah sebenarnya ibunya tahu atau tempe(?) tapi sepertinya ibunya tau bahwa Erza anak tunggalnya itu pacaran.

"Enggak Mom, hahahah… Cuma mau ketemu si Mill aja jadi gini… itu lho, si Milliana yang waktu itu ku ceritain ke Mama." Balas Erza setengah bohong (?)

"Oke, ayo cabut," kata Mamanya.

Entah apa dewi keberuntungan berpihak pada Erza atau bagaimana, hari itu benar-benar tidak ada kemacetan sama sekali. Jalanan lancar beud(?) sampe nyokapnya Erza ngebut.

"Za, mami turunin di sini yah…" kata nyokapnya nurunin Erza di depan Mall Magnolia karena beliau malas untuk mengambil tiket masuk.

"Nanti aku pulang gak usah dijemput Mom, temenku mau nganterin heheh" kata Erza. "Oke mom, _thanks… Bye, have fun!_"

"Oke, kamu juga, daah~" balas sang nyokap yang langsung melaju ke .

Erza mengeluarkan blackberrynya dari saku celana _skinny jeans_ yang ia pakai, lalu langsung mengabari Jellal: "Aku udah sampe, aku jalan masuk lewat _lobby_ Barat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Murasaki[Author]: **Uahahahah… *ngakak gajelas*

**Jellal:** OI… CEPET LOE KERJAIN FICT INI CHAPTER 2 NYA! NANTI KE-PENDING KAYAK "CRAZY BECAUSE OF HIM" AJA… GUE GAK MAU TAU! *tendang si pemalas (baca: author)*

**Murasaki:** EH EH EH! SABAR… *dodge* INI GUE KERJAIN PAS BEBERAPA HARI SEBELOM TANGGAL 26 SEPTEMBERNYA TAU! SOALNYA INI KAN BERDASARKAN PENGALAMAN NYATA GUE! *jambak Jellal*

**Erza:** *muncul* Fufufu… ngaku juga kau, Author.

**Murasaki:** YAUDAH SIH, RIBET AMAT HUAHAHAHA *menggila sejenak*

**Lucy: **GUA KAGAK TERIMA PERAN GUA DISINI MASA SEBAGAI SI –SENSOR(?)- SIH! TEMEN LOE YANG ITU THOR!

**Murasaki:** … GAK SENENG? COMPLAIN? TERUS GUE PEDULI GITOEH?

**All:** -sweatdrop, ngiket Author di kursi- Gomen ini Omake gak jelas… Otak Author lagi mengalami sindrom "Otaktus lemotus gilanus _syndrome"_ … otaknya jadi lemot _plus_ gila. Malah lebih gila dari yang sebelomnya. Kalau gak mau dia makin gila, berilah dia sumbangan berupa review… (?) #modus-besar-besaran. Katanya ini juga merupakan fict permintaan maaf karena gak sempet update Crazy Because of Him yang mungkin bakal hiatus sementara. Ya, gak lama, paling 1 bulan.


End file.
